The present invention relates generally to the field of traffic management, and more particularly to managing a driverless vehicle using reference tokens for a vehicle-to-vehicle network.
As a vehicle reaches a toll plaza, according to the state of the art, a user driving the vehicle must visually review the various toll gates to guess which toll gate best suits the user's needs, whether the user is paying electronically or by cash or whether the user wishes to find a shortest line or locate an otherwise more convenient line, such as one on a preferred side of the road.
A driverless car (vehicle), also known as an autonomous car, self-driving car, and robotic car, is an automated or autonomous vehicle capable of fulfilling the main transportation capabilities of a traditional car. As an autonomous vehicle, it is capable of sensing its environment and navigating without human input. Driverless vehicles sense their surroundings with techniques including radar, lidar, GPS (global positioning system), and computer vision. Advanced control systems interpret sensory information to identify appropriate navigation paths, as well as obstacles and relevant signage.